undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Doggo
Doggo is a dog monster, appearing first as an enemy in Snowdin Forest and later as an NPC in Grillby's in the town of Snowdin. In battle, he wields two short swords. He is the player's first encounter with blue attacks. Appearance His fur is mostly white, but he has black markings across his upper face and torso. He wears a pink shirt with a canine face printed on the front, and leopard printed pants. Doggo's most notable feature is his inability to see stationary objects; he can only sense things that are moving, and dislikes things or people that can appear or transport themselves without making movement (such as Sans). His name is a reference to this visual impairment, as the English word doggo (as well as containing the word "dog" like all other dog characters' names) means to "remain motionless and quiet to escape detection". If Doggo is killed but Dogamy and Dogaressa are kept alive, interacting with Dogaressa will prompt her to ask "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again." which implies that Doggo is prone to getting lost and being late to gatherings of the other dogs, most likely due to most of Snowdin's terrain being stationary. His in-battle description notes that his hobbies include "squirrels" which refers to a common dog's habit of chasing squirrels. Attacks * Doggo can only see things that are moving; this is reflected in the battle with him, as he only uses a single sweeping blue attack (if the player is hit by the attack due to them moving, Doggo will get startled and may start using non-blue attacks in a similar pattern to how Snowdrake attacks). Strategy * The player must first survive one of Doggo's attacks without moving. After this, his suspicions drop and he can be pet. After petting him once, he'll become excited and confused and can then be spared. Petting Doggo multiple times will lead to more phrases being said until he finally has had enough and stops reacting. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Believes in the Almighty Stick" * Yellow Text - "Has His Own Seeing Eye Dog" ** In order to achieve yellow text, Gyftrot must be pet, and then spared. While standing outside the Snowdin library with the rest of his family in the Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo expresses happiness that much of his family is now within a single shambling unit, as it means they are always moving and he can always see them. In the credits he is listed as having his own seeing eye dog, presumably to tell him about objects around him that may not be moving. Quotes Doggo's dialogue will change slightly if the player is going through the Genocide Route as opposed to a Neutral (or Pacifist) one. Encounter * "Don't move an inch!" Neutral * "WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!" Pet * "POT?" Pet * "PAT?" Pet * "PET?" Pet * "WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!" #2 * "THERE'S NO END TO IT!!" #3 * "WELL, THIS IS THOROUGH!!!" #4 * "OK. That's enough." #5+ Overworld Pre-Encounter * "Did something move? Was it my imagination?" * "If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" Post-Encounter * "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!"'' [[Dogamy and Dogaressa] have been killed] * "''Sometimes the others like to prank me. They sit still so I can't see them. They must be here, playing a joke on me. I'll just wait until one of them admits it..."'' all other dog characters have been killed Flavor Text * ''Easily excited by movement. *Hobbies include: squirrels. Check * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements. ''Encounter * ''Doggo can't seem to find anything. attack * Doggo has been pet. ''Pet * ''Doggo loves fetch! thrown Trivia * Doggo's odd taste in clothing may be linked to his inability to see stationary objects. Category:Enemies Category:Dogs Category:Snowdin Category:Monsters Category:Males